onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sisters
"Sisters" is the 107th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Now that Hades and Zelena are reunited, the Lord of the Underworld tells his wicked girlfriend that he wants a future with her outside of his demented realm - all she needs to do is heal his heart with a kiss of true love so that they can leave together and trap the heroes there for eternity. When Regina overhears this plan, she enlists her mother's help to find a way to separate her sister from Hades; however, Cora reveals a family secret that could change her two daughters' lives forever. Meanwhile, David finally meets James, only to realize that his twin is determined to seek revenge on him for stealing the life he could have had. Plot In Oz, Zelena and Hades ride on a bicycle and fall the floor, having fun. Hades explains to Zelena that his brother is a god and he stopped his heart, but once they kiss it will start again. Belle tells Rumple that Hades can take their baby whenever he wants to, just like Emma did to Zelena. She then explains a sleeping curse will halt everything before pricking her finger, sending herself into a slumber. David tells Snow if one of them should go home and see their son, it should be her. Hades tells Cora he's surprised at how much she cares for Regina, especially after what she did to her other daughter. He then uses magic to put her in rags. Hades realises Zelena is scared he'll disappoint her, but she tells him it's a chance she's just going to have to take. 'Teaser' A shiny red car speeds down a road in the Underworld as "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots plays from the stereo. The driver, Hades, eventually pulls up with his passenger, Zelena, and soon enough they're sat on the grass having a picnic beside a fire, giving them light in the dark of the night. Enjoying their date, Zelena reveals this isn't what she was expecting, wondering what other surprises he's got hidden up his sleeves. As she sips on her wine, he tells her she hasn't asked why he brought her up here, "With men it's usually pretty obvious" she responds. He smiles, saying she's got him, but adds that there's more on his mind. When she asks what it is he stands to his feet and asks her to come with him, "It's easier if I show you". He points to the town of Storybrooke...or at least the Underworld's version of it, which looks tiny in the distance. She notes that it's the hellish Storybrooke he made for her, adding that that gesture was appreciated. He understand that it wasn't enough because he'd just be giving her a decayed version of what her sister had, "You deserve more. You deserve the real thing". Hades explains that once his heart is beating again and he can leave the Underworld for good that's where he wants to take her. Touched, Zelena asks if he wants to come with her to Storybrooke, so he responds, "If you'll have me". She wonders about his plans, but he claims to no longer care about them, not if he can have her. He tells her the only thing he cares about is a future where they might be a family, but Zelena points out that her sister and their friends won't want to share their home with Lord Death and the Wicked Witch. Hades supposes they won't be there to stop them, so she asks what he means. He explains that the Underworld will exist even after he leaves, which means all the heroes will be trapped here, revealing after the Charmings pulled their "switcheroo", he put everyone's names on a tombstone. "You want to keep them down here for eternity?" Zelena asks, with a slight smile, leading Hades to explain there's no other way. He tells the witch he realises things between her and her sister are complicated, but "it's her or us". He then bends down onto one knee and takes his lover's hands, "So...what do you say, Zelena? Will you make chaos with me?". Zelena looks down at Hades, conflicted by his proposal. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Zelena enters the Underworld's version of her farmhouse, only to be met by Regina, who comments that she's home late. The witch sighs and explains that now is not the time, but Regina says she'll be the judge of that. Zelena asks her sister what she wants, but Regina asks if a sister can't show she cares, explaining she thought she'd find her still sulking over her favorite pair of shoes, "Where were you?". Zelena sighs and begins to explain, but stops, realising that Regina knows where she was. She asks how she's been spying on her, so Regina pulls out a mirror that shows a reflection of Zelena and Hades on their date, "Next time tell your boyfriend to pick you up in something with a little less chrome". Zelena tells her sister he's not her boyfriend and she should show a little respect for privacy, but Regina points out she lost the right to privacy after everything she's done to her, not to mention what Hades wants to do to her and everyone she cares about. Zelena supposes she won't get any points for not saying "yes" to Hades, but Regina points out that she also didn't say "no", before ordering her not to see him again. An irritated Zelena asks Regina that after pretending to be a caring sister if she's going to act like her mother, "Don't bother. I already have someone who failed at that job. She abandoned me in the woods. Remember?". Regina insists that she's trying to do what's best for Zelena, but the witch asks how she knows that isn't being with Hades. Regina states that he's a villain, but Zelena says he doesn't always have to be, using the fact that Robin Hood used to be a thief as an example that people can change. Regina points out that Robin stole from the rich to give to the poor, yet she wants to redeem the God of Death. Zelena insists that she can help him, but Regina supposes if she's wrong, "What happens to all of us then?". Zelena tells Regina to stop pretending she cares about her of that she ever wanted a sister, because they both know she doesn't. The Wicked Witch exits the room, leaving a saddened Regina behind. In the fairytale land that was, a young Regina is stood in front of a tall mirror happily playing with her doll when Cora enters the room and sternly asks what she's doing in there. The young girl explains that she and Isabella were playing dress-up before asking her mother if she wants to play too. As Cora puts a box into her desk, she apologises because she can't, for she has too much work to attend to. Regina moans that she never has time to play, so Cora sighs, asking her daughter if she remembers what she told her about her childhood. Regina asks if she means what it was like to be the miller's daughter and Cora confirms this, explaining that she had to work in the mill all day, wearing nothing but rags. She goes on to explain that it taught her something important; the only person she can depend on was herself, and once she learned that lesson, everything changed. Regina smiles and tells her mother she's happy she doesn't have to wear rags anymore, "Maybe you can play with me later?" she adds. Cora points out Regina has her doll until then, adding she'll see her at supper before exiting the room. Once alone, Regina plays with her doll's hair, but she suddenly notices a key accidentally left in the drawer her mother just used. Curious, she places Isabella on the desk and opens the door, discovering a box inside. She runs her fingers along the golden lid of the box, unintentionally causing it to open...revealing a wand inside. The young girl joyfully skips around the room with the wand, flicking it around, pretending it to cast spells. Her attention soon turns to her doll, "You can be my sister" she smiles, flicking the wand at her. However, this time, a burst of magical energy comes flying out and obliterates the doll. Regina is hit by the magic and flies backwards, knocked unconscious. Hearing the explosion, Cora rushes into the room to her daughter's aid. Henry soon enters the room too, asking what happened, so Cora explains it was her wand. He angrily asks how it happened because she keeps it protected by magic. She explains it's protected by blood magic and she locked it away to keep Regina away from it but she forgot the key. As they both panic over their unconscious child, Henry asks if she can heal her, but Cora explains that her magic won't work as it is the cause of her pain; her only hope would be someone close to her who hasn't harmed her. Henry points out that she has no other family with magic while Cora assures her daughter she'll be all right. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the flour mill where Cora worked in the Underworld, amid the land's red skies. *Although credited, Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White) is absent from this episode. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of writer Scott Nimerfro, who tragically lost his battle with cancer on April 18, 2016. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on February 5, 2016.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 519 01.png Promo 519 02.png Promo 519 03.png Promo 519 04.png Promo 519 05.png Promo 519 06.png Promo 519 07.png Promo 519 08.png Promo 519 09.png Promo 519 10.png Promo 519 11.png Promo 519 12.png Promo 519 13.png BTS 519 01.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Regina-Centric Category:Zelena-Centric